


Swan Song

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some final thoughts.</p><p>This can be viewed as simply a Donna character study, but there's Doctor/Donna if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

                She considered herself rather useless; Donna Noble most certainly was not made out to be anyone special.

                The Doctor changed that. When she was with him, she became everything she’d never expected out of herself. She commanded attention because thanks to him, she started to believe perhaps she deserved to actually be listened to.

                She stopped doubting every single one of her actions because the Doctor showed her she had a magnificent instinct.

                Together, the Doctor and Donna saved people, saved worlds. Hell, Donna saved the universe. There were people who were still alive purely because Donna was there.

                And now she has the Doctor in her life. Her best friend—the best friend she’s had, ever. She loves him, she really does. She knows he loves her too.

                Now, is she just supposed to give it all up? Is she supposed to gaze into the Doctor’s teary eyes as he kills her? Because taking her memories away, it essentially is killing her. It would kill the person she’s become, turn her into a woman she’s so far outgrown.

                It would take her away from the Doctor.

                Not just take her away from him, though. She would never be able to fall asleep reminiscing about happy moments. She wouldn’t remember the smile that lit up his face every time he saw her.

                She was supposed to have forever with him.

                The Doctor was the first one who really wanted forever with her.

                As he reaches out, it occurs to her that he will never forgive himself for this.

                She wishes that the Doctor wouldn’t look back on _any_ part of their time together with any inkling of regret. Even this moment, as everything about their time together fades away.


End file.
